Those Old Feelings Again
by Poisoned Scarlet
Summary: NejiTen. It wasn't that they weren't aware of their attraction for one another... it was just that one was good at burying it, and the other was too stubborn to admit it.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto._

_**Those Old Feelings Again**_

_**By. Poisoned Scarlet**_

_**-x-**_

It was late. The sun that shone brightly beyond the grassy mountain ranges was slowly beginning to diminish behind large clouds and the as time passed, the last rays of light began to slowly fade into nothing more than the ethereal glow of the moon.

Tenten threw her kunai into her pouch and sighed, closing her eyes in an attempt to recover some of the energy that was lost during she and Neji's intense training session.

She heard rustling and she didn't need to open her eyes to know who just walked out of the gnarled branches of the bush beside her.

"Daylight savings time again. Huh, Neji?" She commented with a yawn. She opened her eyes again, just in time to see her loyal sparring partner walk passed her and towards his pack which lay, dusty, by a tree.

"Training is over." He stated. Disregarding her question completely. But Tenten didn't mind, she justed smiled it off and slowly made her way to her pack, which _was _sitting by his, but was now thrown a few meters to the right and lay in a small ditch caused by his Gentle Fists.

"Hai..." She replied hoarsely. She felt horrible at the moment. Her throat ached from how much running she had done to escape Neji's semi-lethal blows. And her hands felt stiff and sore, for once, considering she had managed over fifty weapons in a time-lapse of seven hours.

Her stomach felt empty and was growling like a fierce lion from lack of food, and her legs sent piercing pains up through her calves and to her thighs with every step she took. Overall, she might be feeling a little under the weather. There was no real explanation to all the aches and pains. All the groans and moans her body released in protest.

But simply that the Common Cold Virus, which spread each year near December's chilling winter, was once again infecting people with it's achy symptoms.

She repressed a yawn and struggled to keep her eyes open enough to see her favorite comrade pack up and leave with a swirl of leaves.

"We shall continue our training tomorrow at six in the morning sharp." He said firmly. "We will end it shortly after two in the afternoon because of my Mission to the Land of Mist. Then we will continue the next day at the crack of dawn."

How he put it just made Tenten want to throw her pack on the floor, stomp her feet and throw a furious tantrum. She knew that he was, more or less, a trainoholic, but this was just ridiculous! You'd think that after spending all of those hours together, you'd get _at least _one step closer to becoming something more than a friend, but you're wrong.

All of those extensive training hours were just his way of stating that if she didn't pass the Jounin Exams in one try, he would double the training exercises and basically murder her twice over every single day until she passes it.

And to her, that was just plain _wrong_.

She was a woman, for crying out loud! She had her needs! Like washing her face everyday so her skin stayed silky and bright. Taking a shower everyday so she didn't reek of something unnameable and so she could come everyday smelling like freshly picked flowers. Resting her eyes and sleeping the regular nine hours so the bags that formed under her eyes would disappear and she wouldn't look half-dead the next morning.

But he made it practically impossible. She hardly washed her face anymore—she had no time. Showers? Believe it or not, she was sometimes so tired and so burnt out that she would just collapse in her bed and wake the next morning to an oder she could only gag too. And her eyes? You could say she resembled Gaara now. And when you resembled Gaara in the eye section, you just _know _something has got to give.

She blinked and scrunched her nose. Her vision was going awry. Everything seemed to just simply topple out of proportion and the ground was becoming too blurry to be considered a simple runaway tear...

"Tenten!" She felt a strong pair of arms encircle her torso. And then she felt herself be pressed against a finely built chest before her eyes gave into the welcoming darkness...

_-x-_

She awoke with a deep breath and a wide yawn, her hands stretching above her head to swipe the headboard. She took another deep breath and opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the bright light of the moon which beamed from the open door of the balcony.

Her hands rubbed her eyes out, taking out the sleepiness with a few simple scratches. From a distance, she could hear a low, humored rumble. She glanced at the corner of the room, which held an antique-style chaise lounge, only to see Neji laying down idly with a small scroll on his lap and a brush in his hand.

"You're awake." He swung his feet off the sofa's arm rest and placed the scroll down. "You still have a fever, so just rest until you're better. It seems that you have caught a cold while training..." There was an undercurrent of guilt laced in his words but Tenten didn't pay much mind to it. She knew Neji very well, and she knew how impeccable his acting skills were. He didn't need much effort to fake he cared; he'd done it time and time again on Assassination Missions.

"Oh..." She didn't know what to say, but she did know that she wanted to leave. Being in the same room with him, alone, was her dreams since she was about fourteen, but she didn't want to be in the same room, sick and probably stinky.

"Well... I _was_ feeling a bit off for the past week." She smiled wryly. "I guess I should have paid more attention to my health."

"You should." He agreed with a frown. "If you do not feel up to training, all you have to do is tell me and I will cancel it until you feel better."

Tenten shook her head, regretting it for her head started to pound. "Nah... I'll be fine in a couple of hours." She highly doubt it but it was better than agreeing and being looked upon as weak.

Neji grimaced. "No you won't. You're fever is very high and to be blunt, you look half-dead or at least like Gaara when he's having a very bad day." He deadpanned.

Tenten laughed lightly, wincing at how sore her throat was. "At least you have some humor in you still. Oh... well, I guess I should be going home now." She sat up lazily and was about to get off the silk-soft queen bed just to be stopped by his large hand.

"No. Rest." He pushed her gently but she refused to look fragile.

"I'm alright, Neji!" She shouted, abruptly angry. "I've gotten worst colds than this and gone to train with you! I can manage by myself, thanks!"

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to counter with. Neji's brows drew in with worry and he rested his hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. She ignored the fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

"How many times have you done this?"

She looked downward to her twined hands. "...Done what?"

"Trained with me though you felt ill."

She chewed on her bottom lip and vaguely noticed how she smelled of fresia and how her hair was silky soft. Had he had the maids bathe her? "... Umm... well—I've..." She stopped herself. Not wanting to start babbling like a idiot.

Neji sighed and grabbed her thigh, making her flush at the sudden, rather intimate, touch. He gently lifted her and moved her to the side, making room for him to sit down next to her.

With the deep red blush still flourishing on her face, she squeaked. "What—What are you doing?"

He glanced at her, "Sitting. We need to talk properly. Even after all of these years, we have not even once talked like normal comrades." He smiled wryly. "I don't think I even know a single thing about you other than you're a weapon specialist and your favorite color is chocolate."

She looked down with embarrassment. "U-Um.. it's silver now..."

He slapped a hand over his eyes to keep in his exasperation. "Is it? Why?"

She froze and felt her face steam red. She swallowed the lump in her throat and glanced at the photo frames adorning the nightstand. "N-No reason! I just like—silver that's all... it's a nice color and it's basically neutral. Which is why I like it."

Well, she had to say something! Or else he would get suspicious... and then he would ask questions. And then she would probably start to spill her heart out and he would figure out she had deep feelings for him. Which would be bad, because she knew perfectly well that it just _couldn't _happen.

He was like a God. Let's say, Adonis? Yeah, Adonis. And Adonis didn't date second-class, regular-looking girls. He dated girls with money, looks and killer smiles. Someone like Ino... or dare she say it, Sakura. And even Hinata if they weren't cousins and if she had not been in love with Naruto.

At least they had special traits that signified they were girls—or at least _womanly_. For example, Hinata's overgrown assets. Or Ino's mile-long, killer legs or even Sakura's beautiful eyes and bright smile. What did she have? Nothing really. Regular C cup bust that every woman in Konoha seemed to posses. Small smile with no real shine or glow. Regular dirt-colored eyes and muscled legs that couldn't even be considered sexy.

She wouldn't call herself ugly, because at least _some _men actually looked her over at least once, but she would call herself unsuitable for someone as powerful, rich and handsome as Neji Hyuuga. It was just... it just couldn't happen.

Ever.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked while synchronizing her many expressions. He hadn't noticed before, but they varied from pained to saddened to bittersweet. He wanted to know what was troubling her so much. He didn't like to see her sad or in pain, it did things to his chest that made him feel uncomfortable.

She broke from her train of thought and looked up at him, smiling with a pained edge. "I'm okay. I'm sorry, was I making faces again? Don't mind them, they're not all what they show!" She waved off.

Neji leaned down closer and she could feel his breath tickle her cheek while he shifted so he could stare into her hazy chocolate eyes. "Then what do they mean? If they're not all that they show..."

Tenten broke the eye lock and fidgeted, somewhat ashamed. "Nothing... I'm just over analyzing things again." She mumbled.

"What are you over analyzing?" He probed.

Tenten puckered her lips and whispered a bit too harshly and a bit to coldly: "Nothing that concerns you. Just drop it."

He seemed to notice the dark edge too, for he narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why so bitter?"

"I'm not being bitter!" She barked.

"You're yelling."

"No I'm not!" She clutched the bed spread and looked down, trying to conceal the tears that wanted to fall. Now she was just being overemotional. Was she breaking down again? She hoped not. Not until later when no one was present and she could let her emotions spill like a flood drowning a small village.

"... What's wrong?" He felt a pang of guilt for being inconsiderate of her feelings. He lowered his head and he could vaguely see the thin line of extra liquid that coated her usually bright and cheerful rich chocolate brown eyes. "Why are you crying, Tenten?"

"I'm not crying!" She sniffed and ran her hand under her nose. "I-I'm—My head just hurts a lot!" She lied pathetically in her last attempts to conserve that last shred of dignity she had inside of her. Not only had she fainted in the middle of the training field, but now she was crying!

"Don't lie to me Tenten." He warned. "I don't like liars and you of all people should know that."

Tenten nodded but stayed quiet. She swallowed and shook her head again, burying her head in her knees and just trying to breath in and out the fresh, somewhat musky scent of vanilla. She let out a breath, her heart finally going back to it's normal rhythm. Her eyes felt as if they would betray her at any moment, but she managed to keep the tears in.

"I'm. Fine." She breathed and looked up, just to stare into troubled pearl eyes. Her brown orbs were wide with realization and her mouth was parted the slightest bit. She didn't know she was crying again until his thumb flicked off one of her tears and ran under her eyes lightly.

"No you're not. You're crying right now and you've been staring into nothing lately." His brows creased in worry again. "What's bothering you? At least if you were to tell me I could do something to help."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Neji stiffened a fraction. Had he been nice in those few minutes? It hurt his ego that he always let his guard down around her. And now how was he suppose to explain himself?

"If you are sick, then if will take more time for you to recuperate. So I am trying to help you by finding the source of the problem and eliminating it." He answered stoically. Hurt flashed through her features and she looked down at her hands again, smiling sadly.

"Yeah... of course... because if I'm not sick then you can work me like a dog again, huh?" She retorted with bitterness.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "No. Because then we can train properly and you could pass the Jounin exams."

She snorted. "Which is the exact same thing I said, only nicer. You work me like a dog day and night and then I somehow pass the Jounin exams while you move onto ANBU and then you practically murder me twice over so I could _pass _the ANBU exams too..." She scowled, her eyes holding repressed fury. "It's the same damn excuse everytime. Why don't you just admit it? You love seeing me come home half dead everyday only to wake up after about two hours of sleep so I could just _god damn start over again_!!"

He stayed silent throughout her whole angry rant. Letting her talk out her emotions without interuption. Though, now that she mentioned it, she _did _look tired and wary every single day. The bags under her eyes would indicate the lack of sleep and her sluggish reflexes, too.

Another pang of guilt stabbed his chest area. And another thought roused in his mind. Why _was _he feeling so guilty for what he had done to her? He'd done it to Lee many times, and even Naruto when he asked him to train him for the Jounin exams also. He had never felt not even an ounce of guilt or sympathy for his two comrades.

But when it came to Tenten... it was just harder to keep the training schedule he'd organized in tack. Either guilt began to rouse his conscious or he just couldn't take watching her work her heart out and not complain even once, though her face clearly stated she was in pain.

His eyes widened. He gasped silently, but having gotten Tenten's attention anyways. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, frowning at his suddenly collected thoughts.

_Those old feelings again... _He thought with a grunt. _I thought I got rid of those years ago when we were fifteen. _He opened his eyes and glanced at Tenten's dimly lit face. His eyes traced the way her lips were curved to a soft frown and how her eyes held childish scorn. They flickered to his before flickering down, and he could see the sudden heat that pooled on her cheeks.

_She's blushing... _Neji was considered a genius. His IQ might not be as grand Nara Shikamaru's but he was smart enough to at least last about sixteen minutes with him before loosing at Go!. Uchiha Sasuke lasting only a mere ten, considering he was a year younger. And he was smart enough to know that his deep romantic feelings for his female teammate have not been curbed. But more like strengthened.

And he was also smart enough to figure out that the rosy blush that adorned her cheeks whenever they locked eyes or whenever they touched was because she held some sort of attraction towards him. And in order to prove it, he decided to test out his little theory.

_It couldn't hurt, right? _He leaned down on her shoulder and rested his upper body on her. He felt her stiffen and he could hear her heart start to pound in her chest. A smirk rose to his face; cocky and prideful while he began to wrap his arms around her stiffened body.

Tenten didn't know what happened. First, he was thinking very severely and had had some sort of epiphany, she concurred, considering the sudden flash of enlightenment that passed his angular face. Next, he's resting his face in her neck and wrapping his arms around her.

He wanted to give her a stroke, didn't he?

_But... it feels nice... and warm. _Her blush increased to a lovely dark pink as she began to slowly sink into his warm embrace. Having almost gotten complete comfortable, she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

Then he pulled away and she didn't know what happened next.

A large smirk was lively on his face and his eyes were practically glowing with arrogance. "I knew it..." He whispered quickly.

She stayed frozen to the spot, following him with her eyes as he stood and looked down at her. "Tomorrow, I'll wake you somewhere around noon and you're going to wear something other than your training outfit."

Tenten furrowed her brows, her heart hammering in her chest at the interpretation she was getting from his words. "Wh-What do you mean?"

He stood by the threshold of the room and smirked profoundly, "I'm taking you out on a date."

The door closed and all Tenten could hear was the loud thrumming of her heartbeat that seemed to travel through the air at lightening speed...

_**-x-**_

_**Is it good or not? I started this at about 9 at night and finished it at 11 at night today. Pretty good, no? At least I know it won't be floating around in the empty space of my Computer's Document Folder :P**_

_**R&R Please! I'm curious as to what you have to say of this shot.**_

_**Panda.**_


End file.
